Lets Be Honest
by Dino-SOAR
Summary: Mimi saw someone else when she almost died... Her name was April. Oneshot.


I lied. To everyone. I dont think I could bear to be honest with them. It'd bring back too many unwanted memories.

Yes, I saw Angel. But someone else was there too when I went into that white light.

A petite girl who had flaming red hair with purple streaks in the front.

Her name was April.

You see, I believe that when in 'lumbo', time is very different from the world we truly know.

For Roger and the gang, I was gona for maybe five or six seconds.

But for me, I was gone for close to twenty minutes. I remember lying there, in Roger's arms. He was singing to me. It was a distant song though.

_"When I looked into..." He had sang softly. Lets be honest, it was a nice song. But at that point, there was only one thing in my mind.  
_

_Once again, I had put drugs before my love for him. As he sang, all I could think about was how I couldn't wait to get my hands on another needle.  
_

_"...make us wise?" He continued. I could just imagine that feeling of the needle being pushed into my vain, and as I pushed the syringe, all my worries going with it.  
_

_All my worries going into my infected bloodstream. Every push of the needle made life easier, but also made life shorter.  
_

_"I should tell..." He said. Those words. I know those words. "...loved you." He had finished.  
_

_I glanced up momentarily. All I wanted was to kiss him. And as I was about to lift myself up, a took a deep breath.  
_

_And my whole world went white.  
_

_I stood alone for what seemed like hours.  
_

_"Mimi chica." I heard the wonderful voice of my best friend, the voice I wanted to hear again for so long.  
_

_"Angel!" I screamed, turning around to reveal her in her zebra leggings, high boots, Santa dress and of course her black bob wig. I immediately jumped into her loving arms "What in God's _

_name are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing my back softly.  
_

_"I'm sorry!" I sobbed. "Shh." She soothed me, not letting me go. I opened my eyes to see a small woman standing behind Angel. I broke away from my best friend. "Who's that?" I asked.  
_

_"I'm April." She introduced, walking up to me. She was quite a bit smaller than me, only coming up to where my chin started.  
_

_"April." I breathed, knowing exactly who she was now.  
_

_"Let's cut to the chase." April said firmly. "You're not ready to be here." I nodded. "Give me one more chance, please. I'll get clean! I want to go back!" I started to cry.  
_

_She put her hand up, shushing me. "That's not why you're going back."  
_

_I looked at Angel, hoping she could help me out. She shrugged, dismissing me.  
_

_"You're not going back because you deserve a second chance." April continued.  
_

_"Then wh-" I started, and once again being hushed by her hand.  
_

_"Because, lets be honest here" She started. "You don't deserve a second chance." I frowned, unsure of where this was going.  
_

_"You're going back... because Roger deserves a second chance." She said, her voice cracking at his name. She looked up at me and I held in a gasp.  
_

_She was gorgeous. Her eyes were big and green, full of life, and full of pain. "You love him?" It came out as more of a question then a statement.  
_

_I nodded.  
_

_"That's all I can ask for. I'll admit, it was my mistake for leaving him... but I don't regret it."  
_

_I could feel my face turn into a confused frown.  
_

_"Because... if it wasnt for me... dying." She cleared her throat. "We would've gone back to our old ways. Of shooting up every morning and night."  
_

_"Apri-" I tried to say, shaking my head.  
_

_"If I didnt die." She cut me off. "He would've. And I had to realize... there are some things worse then death." She said, tears streaming down her cheeks.  
_

_I nodded, understanding. "So.' She started again. "Go back. Get clean. And say yes." She said, smiling. It was a sad smile though. I nodded. "Yes." I said, thinking that is what she meant.  
_

_She smiled that sad smile again. "That's not what I meant." She said, putting her hand on my shoulder and turning me around.  
_

_"And chica." Angel said as I walked the other way. "Listen to that boys song."_

Then I saw green. Beautiful, emerald green eyes. "Mimi." He had said, lifting me into his arms.

We had sat on the table as Mark showed us his movie. Everyone was in it, smiling, laughing and crying.

Except that adorable petite redhead I had felt so comforted by.

_"Mimi" He had said that night, lowering me into our bed. I looked up at him expectantly.  
_

_He lowered his head down, next to my ear. "Marry me?" He whispered._

And as I walk down the aisle with Collins on my arm, I remember April.

I said yes, just like she told me too.

But I wanted April to be here too. So instead of walking down the aisle with flower petals everywhere.

We had the flower girl throw rice in her honor.

And I dont think its a coincidence that the little girl had flaming red hair and green eyes.


End file.
